The present invention disclosed herein relates to an electric shock protection device and a mobile electronic apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a electric shock protection device capable of protecting a user from a leakage electric current caused by a power source and also protecting an internal circuit from external static electricity, and a mobile electronic apparatus including the electric shock protection device.
Recently, the adaptation of a housing made of a metallic material for a portable electronic device is increasing so as to improve aesthetic impression and rigidity.
However, since the housing made of a metallic material has excellent electrical conductivity according to the characteristics of a material, an electrical path may be generated between the external housing and an internal circuit unit through a particular device or depending on portions. In particular, a metal housing and a circuit unit form a loop, and therefore when static electricity temporarily having a high voltage is applied through a conductor such as a metal housing having a large external exposure area, a circuit unit such as an IC may be damaged. Thus, measures therefor are required.
Meanwhile, a battery of the portable electronic device is generally charged by using a charger. The charger rectifies an external AC power into a DC power, and then a transformer transforms the DC power into a low DC power suitable for a portable electronic device. Herein, to enhance electrical insulation of the transformer, Y-CAPs each having a capacitor are disposed on both ends of the transformer.
However, as similar to the case of an inauthentic charger, when a Y-CAP does not have normal characteristics, a DC power may not be sufficiently blocked due to the Y-CAP. Moreover, a leakage electric current may be generated by an AC power, and the leakage electric current may flow along a ground part of a circuit.
Such a leakage electric current may also be transferred to a conductor, such as an external case of a portable electronic device, which may come into contact with the human body. As a result, a user may feel displeasure due to twinge. In severe cases, the user may be fatally wounded due to electric shock.
Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for measures for protecting a user from such the leakage electric current in a portable electronic device such as a mobile phone employing a metal case.